


The Morality of a Wolf

by ChaosController



Series: Were-wolves Lurk and Darkness Creeps [4]
Category: Thomas Sanders RPF
Genre: Little bit of blood, M/M, Thomas is briefly mentioned, Werewolf AU, i tried to keep it to royality, i was not successful, this is a long time coming, werewolf roman, werewolf virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: Following on from the last couple of installments: Roman keeps Patton's cardigan, Logan does some chores, a little bloodshed due to anger issues and a misunderstanding.





	The Morality of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So... got this done finally. So I started this about 12 hours ago and now it's edited (kind of) and uploaded. I felt the need to get it all done in one go. If you'd like another installment, please ask me about it. I'm sorry it took a while and I know I said I'd do the shifter one first... I had an ask for this one from way back so I'm doing this one first. Anyway, it's a shortie only about 4000 or so words which is kinda short for this series and I do feel a tad bad not having more in it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it even though it's pretty bad in comparison to the others and it moves way too quickly to be good. But still, try to enjoy and take care of yourselves :)

Roman was not having the greatest of days. He’d first awoken with an aching pain in his back from sleeping curled around Patton’s long forgotten cardigan, he had then missed breakfast as he couldn’t be bothered to wake up and get out of bed early enough. He’d been growled at by Virgil for yelling at Logan, had a fight with Logan which resulted in the aforementioned growl. He’d been left alone by Thomas, who didn’t need him quite then, and finally, he’d missed dinner and was now sitting on the edge of his cold bed with a grumbling stomach and simmering anger. He felt as if he could blow at any given second and for once he hoped he’d be left alone to stew in his anger until it dissipated enough to allow him to think clearly. 

He lay down on his bed and pulled the cardigan close, wrapping both arms around the cloth and nuzzling the fabric with a small whimper. His anger was beginning to disperse and he felt a wave of it rush out of his body as he relaxed into his bed. He let out a small rumble of contentment, curling in tighter and smiling as sleep caused his mind to drift into the uncharted territories of the subconscious. Maybe tomorrow would be better, he thought as a warm feeling settled in his bones and his breathing evened out. 

 

Patton peeked through the door, watching as Roman’s form grew and shrunk with his intake and exhalation of breath. He was asleep and Patton didn’t want to wake him. He knew the werewolf had been having a rough day, he’d felt it. Their bond allowed him to feel the bitter, angry feelings that the wolf had felt throughout the day. It was the reason he had stayed away from the small group of facets, keeping to his room as if his feelings were left unchecked they could wreak havoc on Thomas wellbeing. 

The emotional facet sighed gently, he’d wanted to talk to Roman about all of… this. About the bond, the feelings, the changes and everything that had come with the new curse that both Virgil and Roman now were ruled by. Patton closed his eyes and shut the door, exhaling softly as he inched away from it and let his back hit the wall. He pushed against it and dropped to the floor as he began to think about everything; from Thomas bite to now, he cycled through the memories in as close to chronological order as possible. He didn’t realize how late it was, nor did he realize how tired he was until his eyes were sealed shut by fatigue and his mind had drifted off into the memories. 

Patton jolted forward a little, calming himself and stilling as he listened for any sounds of life or any signs that he had woken the other three with the small ruckus. He sighed and leaned back once more, closing his eyes as he felt too heavy to move. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes dropped closed again. He didn’t wake up until he felt another person’s presence before him. His eyes slid open and a pair of brown, bespectacled eyes blinked at him softly. Logan let out a small huff of amusement as he crouched in front of Patton. He sat back and crossed his legs before giving Patton a rare, soft smile. 

“While I do indeed think that it is possible to sleep upright in the hallway, I believe a test of this theory should be left to another day and for another person. Let us make haste to your room”, Logan said, voice soft, low and calm as he reached forward and took one of Patton’s hands, pulling on it gently as he moved to stand. Patton groggily stood, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses as he was led through the hallway to his room. Logan pushed the door open softly and ushered Patton in with a small wave and a hand on his shoulder. Patton merely grunted, tripped on something and landed heavily on the bed where he ceased to be conscious. 

Logan shook his head and walked forward to removed Patton’s shoes and glasses. He set the shoes at the end of the bed, sitting the glasses on the bedside table before turning the alarm clock off and ducking out of the room with one last smile at the asleep facet. Logan tugged the door shut and almost jumped a mile when a pair of arms laced around his midsection, one hand coming to clasp the other. 

“He’ll be fine. They both will”, Virgil muttered, head tucked into Logan’s shoulder while the logical facet relaxed slightly, tense body releasing as he cupped one of Virgil’s hands in his own. They’d be fine. He trusted Virgil and if Virgil said they’d be fine, they would be. Logan pushed back a little into the wolf, turning his head to nuzzle the other facet’s cheek.

“If you say so”, Logan murmured lightly, turning and wrapping his arms around Virgil’s neck, pulling him in close as they stood there. They were content to stay there in each other’s presence, but time must move forward and eventually Logan pulled back as his legs began to ache from standing upright too much. Virgil arched his back, pulling his hoodie over him a little more as they parted and went their separate ways for the night. Logan sent a small wave Virgil’s way and the wolf smiled back letting his eyes glow dimly in the gloom for a second or two before he opened his door and entered his room. He felt Logan’s happiness and lay on his bed, enjoying the feeling of the bond. The warm sensation of dopamine filling his veins as he waited for sleep to overtake his mind and body. 

Slowly but surely the two drifted off to sleep with warm in their veins and love in their hearts. The world moved forward and time ticked on until the sun rose and the glory of the morning light woke the logical side from his slumber. It wasn’t the most pleasant way to wake up, but it was better than letting Patton in his emotionally compromised state wake up and have to face his feelings once more, so Logan laid there letting his mind wander between consciousness and unconsciousness as he made his list for the day. If he were to let Patton sleep in he’d have to make breakfast, shower, do the morning chores and on top of all of that make a plan for the day like he usually did. 

He sighed as he got up from his bed, grabbed his glasses and walked downstairs, taking the stairs slowly as he stretched and yawned loudly. It didn’t matter if he was loud as Virgil’s room was at the end of the hallway and the other two were reasonably heavy sleepers. Logan tucked a strand of hair back and pushed his glasses up slightly, he almost tripped on the edge of the tiled floor to the kitchen but he righted himself and proceeded to make breakfast. He yawned again as he made coffee and drank a full mug in one large gulp. The caffeine buzzed through his veins and he felt a little more alert as he began breakfast preparations. 

Logan was… decent at making such things as toast, pancakes, waffles, eggs and other kinds of morning foods, but he was not as adept at the practice as Patton was. The fatherly figure was an early riser and would not be swayed otherwise as he saw it his duty to make sure the ‘family’, as he called them, was provided for. Logan had learned how to make such things as he often liked to learn new skills that would improve his knowledge of the world around him; cooking was just one of those things. 

He whipped up some batter and got to making pancakes. It was not as hard as it was when he made his first one, but he was still a beginner at the task and had to rely on Virgil’s anxiousness that he pulled from the bond to keep the pancakes in edible order. He could feel the anxious trait stir a little as the nervousness was pulled and finally allowed back to its owner. Logan sighed as he felt Virgil still and return to sleeping, he’d have a fit if he thought Logan was anxious because he was in trouble when really, he was just making breakfast. 

Logan loaded up a small plate with a stack of pancakes and laid a tea towel over the stack to keep the warmth in. He made some toast and laid that out too before gathering plates, cutlery, juice, and glasses for the table. Logan set the small table and blushed lightly as his stomach rumbled. He knew he’d made enough for everyone, but decided to wait and allow everyone to eat their fill before trying his own creations. He only realized he hadn’t set out any toppers when Roman arrived with a large yawn. 

“Morning Pat. What’s cooking, good looking?”, Roman asked, sleepily looking up at Logan who, still in his pajamas, was not yet recognizable to the sleep packed Roman. Roman smiled up at the person who he assumed was Patton while Logan just shook his head at the small pun slash pick-up line and resumed gathering things for the breakfast table. Roman took a pancake just as Logan set down a jar of Crofters, the butter, some maple syrup, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. He then returned to the kitchen to cut fruit for the meal. Roman smiled widely and began to make his favorite breakfast with an excited look on his face. He opened his mouth just as Logan set down some chopped strawberries with a tiny smirk. Roman grinned at them and helped himself to the cut fruit all the while believing it was Patton who was serving him such a large spread of food. “This all smells fantastic. You’re such an excellent cook, padre.”

“Thank you”, Logan murmured as he set about cleaning the kitchen, his heart thudding a little at the compliment. The bond shuddered, vibrating softly like a guitar string and Logan stopped as he felt Virgil waking up. There was a thud upstairs and a flustered looking Virgil leaped from the stairs to the ground, giving Roman a glare to rival any they had shared before. Virgil wasted no time in running into the kitchen, shielding Logan behind himself and growling warningly at Roman who stared at him, still addled as sleep clouded his mind. He growled back, standing to the threat as he thought Virgil was shielding Patton from him. Both shared a heated glare full of glowing eyes before Logan leaned out from behind Virgil and Roman started back with wide eyes. 

“Specs?”, Roman questioned with a confused look and Logan nodded once in confirmation. Suddenly Virgil’s growling made sense and Roman’s face grew hot with the burning of shame and embarrassment. He groaned into his hands and sat down in his chair heavily. “Oh, my… I… I’m so sorry, Logan I didn’t… I thought you were Patton. I mean not that you’re cooking isn’t great or anything, you’re a good cook I swear I just… I’m so sorry I hit on you like that. I… sorry”, Roman muttered out, ears going red at the tips from the hot blood now circulating within them. 

Virgil left out a huff of air and stepped away from Logan, eyes still a dim gold as he seemed appeased with the apology and explanation from the other werewolf. He turned to Logan, brushing a few strands of hair out of the other’s eyes before giving him a small smile. His smiled turned into a frown as he reached out in the bond, feeling the recent activity that had been Logan taking some of his natural anxiousness away. 

“You used my anxiety to make… pancakes?”, Virgil asked and Logan blushed a little, nodding softly and refusing to look at Virgil, who had cocked an eyebrow in questioning. Virgil let out a small chuckle finding mirth in the situation as he looked away from Logan and at the cupboard under the stairs a few feet away. He craned his head back a little and scratched his neck, knowing from the bond that Logan was a little scared of him being angry about Logan taking some of his anxiety. If Virgil were honest here and now he’d tell Logan that the small amount of time Logan had taken his nervousness, his jitteriness, his anxiousness… he’d had the best sleep of his life. But he knew that Logan, being the stupid somewhat selfless jerk he was, would take this information and drain away as much anxiety he could to give Virgil a better sleep. This was not what Virgil wanted as he knew from first-hand experience what too much anxiety could do to a person. “I’m not mad. Just don’t do it again”, Virgil said, hoping it would be enough to dissuade Logan from asking too many questions on the subject. 

Logan smiled and Virgil’s heart stopped for a second before he swallowed and walked out of the kitchen, looking at the chair opposite Roman with distaste.

“Something wrong, Emo Nightmare?”, Roman asked as he looked at Virgil’s expression. 

“You’re running out of nicknames and do I really have to sit there?”, Virgil asked Roman drew a hand to his chest as if offended, but Virgil knew better. 

“I know and do you really not want to sit there because of me?”, Roman asked back.

Virgil let a chuckle resonate through his chest, “I meant; do I have to sit in a chair?”

“Yes, you do. Now get some breakfast while I finish up the chores”, Logan said finishing up his kitchen cleaning and moving onto the washing. He began to walk up the stairs when the bond trembled and he looked back at Virgil’s somewhat worried expression as he sat down in the chair. 

“You’ve eaten, right?”, Virgil asked, knowing that they were still passing through the ‘you’ve got to take better care of yourself’ phase with Logan. Logan smiled at him and the bond filled with a warmth that Virgil couldn’t deny, he let it in and closed his eyes as the feeling washed over him. When he opened them again Logan was gone.

“He’s definitely got you wrapped around his little finger”, Roman murmured with an amused smile. Virgil pulled his hood up, but let himself smile from the comfort of the dark. So, what if Logan did have him wrapped around his little finger, he didn’t mind. 

 

Logan walked through the hallway with the laundry basket in hand. He opened his own door first, knowing that he’d have the least and that his door was furthest from the laundry room. He picked up the dirty clothing and wrinkled his nose a little at the smell of wet dog that resonated from one of his shirts, he was definitely washing that out. He moved onto Virgil’s next, knowing how Virgil operated as he picked up what he knew were articles previously worn. He turned to Roman’s room next as Patton was still asleep and he dared not try to gather washing from his room while he slept. He picked up any item laying on the floor or on the bed as one of Patton’s cardigan’s along with a set of Roman’s pajamas lay stranded atop the great mattress and sheets. 

He walked to the laundry room and proceeded to sort the items into piles of darks, whites, and coloreds. He put in the whites first as their pile was the biggest and set about finishing off other menial tasks as the washer got underway. He returned to the washer every half hour to either unload a set and put another in, check on the time, or see if any sort of malfunction had occurred. He finished with relative ease as he then laid out the washing to dry and then tended to the ironing and folding the clothes into separate piles for the three awake sides. 

Virgil stopped by once to watch him work, their bond humming softly with energy as Logan worked and Virgil watched. It was peaceful for both sides, the task repetitive and the task undertaker calmed by the motions. The wolf drifted off to sleep at one point, snuggling up in one of the freshly ironed hoodies as the warmth engulfed him and he found solace in the fresh smell and soft texture. Logan smiled as he watched the other doze off to sleep in the corner of the laundry room with his hoodie wrapped around him and his small pile of washing laid out underneath him like a warm bed. It was rather a cute sight, a calming one too as he felt himself relax, the bonds sharing properties washing over him like a warm wave. 

But he had to move on, he had chores to take care of so with a heavy heart and a remorse-filled being Logan walked away and began distributing the articles back to their owner’s rooms. He stopped by his room first, then Roman’s as Virgil had taken his himself. He was about to enter Roman’s room with the washed clothes when he heard a bang on the other side of the door. He opened it at once and his eyes widened at the sight before him. The room was a mess with items of clothing lying astray on the floor and Roman frantically pulling anything and everything out of his closet in an attempt to find something. 

“Roman?”, Logan asked, setting his basket down and frowning at the werewolf as he turned around with a disheartened look and a sad expression. He toppled a little, making his way to his bed as tears began to bead in the corners of his eyes and roll down his red cheeks. Logan sat down beside him, feeling compassion overwhelm him a little, the bond twitching slightly as he looked down at Roman. Roman hiccupped slightly as he began to cry. 

“It’s gone”, he murmured, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Logan hushed him quietly, taking him into his arms as he had done a couple times previous. Roman hiccupped again and clung to the tie and polo. 

“What’s gone?”, Logan asked gently, holding Roman with the softest grip he could as if the man was made of sand and would crumble under the slightest pressure. 

“Patton’s cardigan”, Roman cried out, fingers digging into the polo deeper and pulling as he began to cry harder. 

“Roman”, Logan said softly as he pried the wolf’s hands off his polo. Roman stood, tears never stopping as he began to search again, throwing articles away from him as he hiccupped and sobbed in vain. “Roman, please stop. I believe I have it here with your washing”, Logan said and Roman’s body froze up. 

“You… you washed it?”, Roman asked voice caught between two emotions Logan could not decipher. 

“I did. Here, you can have it back now”, Logan said, pulling the thin grey cardigan out of the pile, neatly folded and ironed with precision. Roman looked back at him with an expression Logan couldn’t figure out. Then Logan was on the ground, silver eyes glaring down at him and claws digging into his shoulders. Roman was snarling, growling at him with a rage-filled expression. Logan could feel the bond vibrating intensely as his fear took hold. Roman’s mouth was parted, sharp teeth revealed while he raised a clawed hand. He swiped down and Logan cried out as the claws slashed his glasses off his face, three thin lines running from his brow to his cheek. 

A blur of black pushed Roman off him, curling itself around Logan as the logical trait shook in fear. He couldn’t see anything without his glasses, the small amount of blood was also not helping his vision. There was a shout and Logan covered his ears, closing his eyes as he tried to block out the world around him. A warm hand on his cheek made him start back, eyes wide with fear and heart thundering as he shied away from the hand. His lip trembled a little before something thin and black came into view and two windows of clear sight were offered to him. He gingerly took his glasses, grimacing as the plastic touched his cheek and the fresh scratches on it. 

Now he could see he could finally see the carnage. Roman was holding his hands over his mouth, tears streaming down his face and terror in his eyes. Virgil was sitting close to Logan watching him with a stoic expression, hidden worry in his eyes. Patton had awoken at the pull of the bond and was standing in the doorway with wide eyes and a confused look. 

“Logan… I’m… I’m so sorry”, Roman whispered and Logan looked down at the ground. His breathing was beginning to even out to its normal rate while he pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“It’s okay”, Logan murmured quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground, “I shouldn’t have touched your possessions without asking.”

“No, no. I… this is all my fault. You were just… you were just trying to help and I… oh, Odin’s eyepatch, look what I’ve done to you”, Roman said, voice full of sorrow and remorse as he surveyed Logan. Virgil was more preoccupied with Logan than getting revenge on Roman and Patton was standing in the doorway still trying to comprehend all that had taken place. 

“Lo, can you stand? I need to… we need to get that sorted”, Virgil mumbled as he reached forward to brush Logan’s other cheek. Logan nodded and took Virgil’s outstretched hand, using the other as support to stand. 

Once the two were out of the room Patton entered, watching them leave as he made his way to Roman. Roman flinched back as if scared he would hurt the fatherly figure. Patton knew this was not the case, but the bond between them still shuddered with a heavy fear that was not his own. He feared for a second that the fear would break the bond, but his fears were dispersed quietly as the bond remained strong. 

“I… I didn’t mean to… I hurt him, I hurt him again. Why do I keep hurting him? What did he ever do to deserve this? I didn’t… I wasn’t thinking… I just- I just”, Roman stuttered as Patton lifted a hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, cradling the werewolf close to him as Roman shed more tears than before. He shushed him quietly, hushing him and humming lightly to ease his tears and fears. 

“He didn’t do anything, but you weren’t in your right mind. I’m sure Logan will forgive you”, Patton murmured softly, carding a hand through Roman’s mane. Roman cried a little softer but didn’t stop completely. 

“But I was. I was in my right mind. I… I was angry and one minute I’m looking at him the next he’s on the floor under me with his blood on my hands. How fucked up is that? I hurt him, Patton. I wasn’t even in my wolf form and I hurt him”, Roman murmured, tears drying up and shock taking over. He seemed to go into a trance of sorts, not responding to anything as he stared at one spot on the floor and no matter how hard Patton shook him, he didn’t respond. 

“Roman?”, a voice said and both looked up at the door where Virgil was gripping Logan’s arm tightly. He was sheet white while Logan was giving Roman a gaze so full of forgiveness and love that it broke him. The floodgates parted once more and Roman bent double, crying into the floor as Patton did his best to console him. Virgil tugged Logan away gently, not wanting to startle the man as Roman cried rivers into the carpet. When Roman finally realized he had no more tears he sat up slowly and turned to Patton, burying his face into Patton’s neck and nuzzling the bite mark gently. Patton stroked his back, running his hand in soothing circles until Roman’s breathing evened out and the bond’s quivering began to still. 

It was to be a while before Roman forgave himself truly and Virgil seemed to stiffen every time Roman would accidentally step too close to Logan. The logical side seemed saddened by this turn of events but didn’t question their unwillingness to let Roman near him. Slowly but surely Roman began to drop back into his routine with the others, his fears forgotten and guilt buried. He was still wary, but less so now Logan had forgiven him. 

When it came time for the next moon neither wolf stayed close, choosing to console in one another and speak in their own language that the two non-werewolves could not understand. After that Roman finally spoke to Patton on the issue as both Virgil and Logan knew what had caused the rapid shift from sadness to anger.   
Roman sat down on his bed and beckoned Patton to come closer. Patton took a seat next to Roman on his bed and looked at his hands. 

“I suppose you’re curious as to why I… why I attacked the nerd”, Roman murmured and Patton nodded once, hiding the fact he was secretly happy that he was finally getting answers. “Well… you left your cardigan in my room some time ago and I… we’re bonded so I felt an attraction to it. I needed it and when Logan washed it I… it was like I’d been betrayed. It was like a red haze enveloped me and then Logan cried out and broke it down. When I realized what I had done I moved back and let Virgil take over.”

“Oh”, Patton mumbled, looking at his hands as he twisted his fingers together a little, letting them untangle before tangling them up again. 

“You’re not… upset?”, Roman asked, looking at Patton with a hint of confusion mixed in with the worry. 

“No just… disappointed I guess. I thought it’d be something much bigger than just your attachment to my cardigan, but well… it’s not that I don’t believe you or anything it’s just a little hard to believe that you hurt Logan for a stupid cardigan that’s all”, Patton said and Roman’s shoulders sagged a little like a kicked puppy. 

“It’s stupid I know, but I couldn’t help it”, Roman reasoned and Patton nodded. 

“I know. I know full well you wouldn’t have been able to stop yourself if you knew what you were doing”, Patton said. He sighed and turned to Roman with a small smile. “Thank you… for keeping it though. My cardigan that is. You can keep a couple if you’d like, I think they might calm you down a bit.”

Roman looked at his hands as the bed shifted slightly. His nose twitched a little then a cardigan was placed in his hands. He looked at it and smiled softly, leaning over so his head was balanced on Patton’s shoulder, now bare of the cardigan. 

“Thank you”, Roman murmured, running his hands through the fabric. 

“You’re welcome”, Patton replied with a small peck to Roman’s forehead.


End file.
